


Routine

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mention of Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: Doyoung getting his laptop ready before he strips his clothes off . His phone lit up and showed up a text from his bandmateJaehyun : Hyung ,, can i join you ?Doyoung : wdym ?Jaehyun : Please hyung , dont pretend .. im right infront of your door , please let me inand Doyoung let him in .





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> \- un beta' ed  
> \- sorry for grammatical and spelling errors

Saturday , around 12am – 

Doyoung walk inside his own bedroom , glad that he doesn’t have to shared with anyone . Less clutters , less problems and most important , more time for his privacy .Doyoung walk to his table and take his fully charged laptop and quickly switch it on. Doesn’t want to waste any time. He looks at the clock , 12:07 am – and that’s mean his fav pornstar will upload his weekly video less than an hour . Just enough time for him to prepared . Its not he always on the site every week , he only does it when he doesn’t have any schedules, or he really need to release himself(which is rarely) , its just more to set his mind free from works and life . It’s not quite long since he met this site. He accidentally came acrossed the site and been attached since and how he got his fav pornstar is not quite and event. He stumbles upon some account and been looking at the content they gave and luckily his now fav pornstar are for now the greatest yet (for him) . Doyoung set his laptop at his bedhead , organize his pillows and blanket at the side and after he satisfied with it , he quickly takes some lube(in case he need it) and put it beside his pillow so he can reach it easier. Doyoung clap slowly - showing that he is satisfied . Doyoung then stared at the clock and its already 12:38 am – he took quite some times on organize his bed . He is ready . He strips his clothes , leaving his shorts alone . As he wants to lay on his bed , his phone let out a ‘ding’ and showed a notification . He quickly took it once he saw what the messaged content and more surprisingly it is from his bandmate , his own friend where he considered his soulmate .

Jae : Hyung ,, can I join you ?  
Doyoung reread it for 4times , not sure if he read it right . He tried to play innocent this time, maybe Jaehyun send it wrong .  
Doyoung : wdym ?  
Doyoung start to gulp down his dry throat . Afraid if his weekly routine was leaked . As he started to panic , his phone lit up again.  
Jae : Don’t pretend , am already infront of your door please let me in

To be honest , Doyoung is scared . He scared on whatever will happened soon . He still contemplating whether he should or not open his door and let Jaehyun in . Doyoung is shaking , not knowing what to do . Half of him want to ask Jaehyun what he meant by that and half of him want Jaehyun to think it’s wrong . He heard a knocked on his door . A knock – silent – and a knock again . He heard Jaehyun called out his name then he feels his phone vibrates , he look at his phone screen and is welcomed with Jaehyun calling him . Doyoung didn’t answered instead he confidently walk to door. 

“Come in” Doyoung said , not looking at Jaehyun .  
Jaehyun smiles , showed his dimples but you can tell he is also nervous .  
Doyoung walk to his laptop , lowered down the screen before he watched at Jaehyun who are currently infront of him – not wearing any shirts , just an adidas pants on him . It was rare for Doyoung to see Jaehyun’s naked chest . His 6packs is showing , a perfect shapes and tones . His skin is white and Doyoung sure that it was soft and will get bruised easily. Doyoung realizes he stare for too long when he heard Jaehyun chuckles . Doyoung lowered his head , rush of blood visits his face make it red . 

“What do you want jae?” Doyoung asked  
“Watching whatever you watch” Jaehyun said , smirking  
Doyoung is shock . It is lie if he said he didn’t shock .  
“What do you mean by that ?” Doyoung answered , try to play it cool  
“ Come on hyung ,, I know what you did every Saturday’s night and it was bad of you for not asking me to watch it with you ... “ Jaehyun replied .  
“H-How ??” Doyoung want to ask further but Jaehyun shake his head , showing that he not going to answer that question .  
“Hyung , it past 1am … Isn’t it already up ?”  
Doyoung head automatically look at his clock and he sigh even deeper . He even thought of cancelled the night and just sleep .  
“I really don’t want to watch it now…” Doyoung said  
Jaehyun quickly take Doyoung’s laptop and search around the site . Doyoung’s mouth slightly gaped , surprised that Jaehyun have the audacity to touch his stuff but he just let him be , not knowing how to fight back .Jaehyun suddenly tap his shoulder , showing the profile of his fav pornstar and pointed at the newly uploaded video and its already have 3.4k viewers . Doyoung know he was late since he usually the 500 + viewers . Without any longer, Jaehyun take the laptop and put it on top of the pillow before putting it on his lap . He already clicked the video . He soon pulled Doyoung towards him , making Doyoung’s head rest on his shoulder . Doyoung was aware how near he is Jaehyun but his eyes now glued at his laptop screen . Its been a week since Doyoung last look at his fav pornstar but he could tell that he(the pornstar) loss some weight since his cheek look skinnier and the dark circles under his eyes seems like he was stressed this day . Doyoung proceed to look at the video , forget about Jaehyun’s presence next to him . How bad it is this time when his fav pornstar posted a video of him with his partner – since before this mostly he was jerking off alone . But this video was him sucking his partner the hell out of him 

After watching the video for ten minutes , Doyoung can feel that Jaehyun’s hand snaking on his bare chest . His body is cold surprised by the sudden warm from Jaehyun’s hand . Doyoung look at Jaehyun , a questioning face is on his face . Jaehyun’s eyes still at the screen but he smiles before he said, “let it be” and Doyoung turned his head back at the screen . At the first ten minutes , nothing much happened . The video focused at how the two meet and some shits how they got close and so on . After the ten minutes , it is sure will be some spice on and Doyoung was right , they started to kiss . Doyoung swear he doesn’t have things for kissing but when Jaehyun beside him , it was just hard for him to control the awkwardness . He can feel that Jaehyun’s chest move up and down , catching his breath . Probably he has things for kissing . Doyoung didn’t questioned it though . Well , here it comes . The video suddenly shifting and showed how the two pornstar grinding each other while kissing . Doyoung saw Jaehyun start to get uncomfortable when he keeps moving his lap and Doyoung isn’t one to talk when he also feels so uncomfortable under his shorts . Jaehyun then draw a circle using his thumb on Doyoung’s waist . Doyoung didn’t care though at first but then he can hear Jaehyun heavily breathing beside him and now Jaehyun’s fingers currently at his flat stomach , still draw some kind of circle on it making Doyoung’s feel tickles . Not to say but when Jaehyun did that , he was barely breathing, and he swear Jaehyun noticed it . Suddenly Jaehyun move the laptop from his lap and put it down . Making Doyoung’s shocked and missed the warm that he doesn’t know Jaehyun provides to him . He just looks at Jaehyun – who are currently smile – Doyoung make no attempt to move when Jaehyun get close to him and he can’t even move blink his eyes from looking deep into Jaehyun’s eyes . It’s the moment where Doyoung realizes that the younger have a beautiful hazel eye and it was so deep that Doyoung think he can get lost in it . Jaehyun was really close to him and its only need one more move and they will kiss . Doyoung sense that Jaehyun’s eyes was on his lips before it went back to his eyes and Doyoung impulse make him close his eyes and before he can process , a pair of lips was on him . His eyes flutter open for a second from the shock but he close it again when he feels that Jaehyun was so deep into it . This isn’t his first kiss but somehow, he feels like it was . The kiss was slow and deep , no force in it . Jaehyun was on top of his lap and Doyoung swear that his lap feels tired but he didn’t want the kiss to stop so he just push Jaehyun fall into the bed . Doyoung now was on top of him . Jaehyun’s smile through the kiss when he feels that Doyoung pay his kiss back . And this time the kiss gets so much deeper and more passionate than before . It was quite that night but Doyoung’s room filled with the kiss sounds . The kiss taste like the strawberry they eat earlier, and they aren’t complaining . Doyoung bit Jaehyun’s bottom lips , making it open a bit before he shoved his tongue inside Jaehyun’s . Doyoung groaned softly when he feels Jaehyun’s warm hand on his back . Both don’t know who pulled out first but they sure they need a moment to catch an air . Jaehyun then pull Doyoung’s head down and they kissed again . This time , its feel like the most beautiful kiss Jaehyun’s have ever done . It steals his breath and give it back to him and somehow shows him that other kisses he had in his life has been wrong. Doyoung’s fingers grip Jae’s hair , pulling him aggressively closer . He could feel that his veins throb and his heart is about to explodes . Jaehyun then make Doyoung lay down and be on top of Doyoung again this time . Doyoung like the way how Jaehyun doesn’t put all his weight on him but he still can feel how he is pressed against him . Doyoung take a moment to inhale the scents from Jaehyun . The smells from his shampoo , his perfume and his body scent. It just so him and probably he just realized how Jaehyun smells deliciously good that he could never imagine how good it is . At this point , Doyoung just want to kiss him , breathe him and do all things with him . His lips taste so honey that Doyoung doesn’t want to let it go and Jaehyun’s hands are everywhere around his body and he doesn’t care a bit because all he need is Jaehyun just to be closer closer closer closer to him . And his laptop is long forgotten .

He feels that Jaehyun’s hand at his shorts , playing with the waistband and tease to slid it down which Doyoung doesn’t care but he loves when Jaehyun teased him . Jaehyun pull out from the kiss and bite Doyoung’s bottom lips . Doyoung smile afterward , have no idea where this is going . As slow down a little – catching some breathes . And now it’s Doyoung time to tease Jaehyun . He throws Jaehyun to the bed once again and which Jaehyun easily obliges and smile while waiting for what Doyoung will do next . Doyoung sit on top of Jaehyun’s lap before he smirks because he could feel that Jaehyun’s member down there already hard . Doyoung want to take it slow , so first he goes by licking Jaehyun’s neck . The sudden touch make Jaehyun’s softly groaned . Doyoung go on with it and stop at the collarbone before he left some marks on it and him sure by tomorrow it was there . Doyoung stop and look at Jaehyun who are now eyes closed and mouth gaped a bit . Then Doyoung when hard and wildly licking Jaehyun’s pink nipples – tease a little bit – before he actually put it on his mouth and suck it hard and its make Jaehyun slowly moan . His hand now at Doyoung’s head , half want to push it half want it to keep going . Doyoung continue to leave some little kiss on Jaehyun’s toned abs before making his way to Jaehyun’s crotch . His hand rest at Jae’s thigh . He looks at Jaehyun and he could hear that Jaehyun swear on how hot Doyoung stare is from his view . Doyoung quickly undressed Jaehyun – by this he meant he took Jaehyun’s pants off . Jaehyun let out a satisfy sounds when the cold air hit his dick and Doyoung didn’t take long time , his hand straight hold Jaehyun’s dick . Its feel like electric for Jaehyun , its been long time since his dick was getting hold by someone not him and just imagine its finally getting what it need make his dick twitched . Doyoung slowly blowjob Jaehyun , getting use to the size before he spits on the head and put it on his mouth. It was slow , Doyoung like to take everything slow because he can feel the need in it. He then tries to put all of it inside his mouth , it’s made him gag a bit and nearly choked but he wants to at least try it and yes , he did it . He deepthroat Jaehyun’s . Jaehyun let out a small moan saying how good it was . Doyoung then start to play with the full balls , licking and pressed it when he feels like to . Jaehyun fingers already on Doyoung’s hair , roughly messing with it and sometimes he pushes Doyoung to go deeper with his mouth . After few minutes deepthroathing , Jaehyun then pull Doyoung up and kiss him back . This time it was a needy kiss . Both fight for dominant inside their mouth and saliva been dripping from each other mouth . Jaehyun let out the kiss first and continue to lick Doyoung’s beautiful neck . He pays attention a little bit more at his Adam Apple’s since it was the sexiest part . He likes it when Doyoung whimpers . He slowly tugging down Doyoung’s shorts and Jaehyun surprised since Doyoung’s dick was somehow a little big longer than him . Jaehyun then slowly give Doyoung a blowjob . He loves it when he heard Doyoung moaned his name . He strokes Doyoung’s dick one last time before he licks it and taste the precum that formed on the dickhead . Jaehyun then go on top of Doyoung before slowly grinding his dick with Doyoung’s and he swear the friction by it was enough to make both of them orgasm. The feeling is too much to contain . 

“Jae-jaehyun ,, i-I need yoUuu” Doyoung whimpers  
“What do you need baby?” Jaehyun slow the grinds and get close to Doyoung , whispers to him .  
Doyoung lick his lips before he said “I need you inside me”  
And that’s enough thing for Jaehyun to heard and he quickly kiss Doyoung on forehead before he let himself ready . Doyoung as know what to do , he takes the lube bottles under his bed and give it to the smirking Jaehyun  
“I love when you prepared”  
Jaehyun then flipped Doyoung over making Doyoung’s head flopped down at the pillows . Jaehyun applied the lube and then smack Doyoung’s ass letting Doyoung to slightly groaned. He then spread Doyoung’s buttcheek to be welcomed by a beautiful asshole . Jaehyun then spits on it before his fingers try to go deep in it . Doyoung let out a slow moan . It is so tight that Jaehyun could feel the skins tighten his fingers . Jaehyun can’t wait any longer . He then put his dick at the entrance , smack Doyoung’s butt with his dick before he sweetly push it inside Doyoung’s asshole . Doyoung screamed out of pain and its make Jaehyun to stop for awhile , he then hug Doyoung from behind and kiss Doyoung’s cheeks . 

“If it hurts you , we can stop” Jaehyun whisper right to Doyoung’s ear  
Doyoung hardened his grip at the side of his bed before he said “Im okay ,, just do it”

Jaehyun softly kiss Doyoung’s back before he push his dick again . This time , Doyoung screamed in satisfaction . His back arched , blood rushes inside his body and he cant even let out a sounds . As he feel Jaehyun didn’t move , he pumped himself back and front and Jaehyun finally convinced that Doyoung is okay before he lead back the game . He fuck him hard , he knew it because Doyoung cant stop from moaning in every thrust . As he feels that he is so close to come , his other hand quickly make his way to Doyoung’s untouched dick . He pumped it while he fuck his ass . It was so good that its make Doyoung shivers and his spine feel cold . 

“Im going to cum j-Jaehyun” 

Before anything else , Jaehyun flipped Doyoung over , now he is facing with the blushing Doyoung . He then continue to fuck Doyoung harder . He loves it when he can see how pleasure Doyoung’s are and how Doyoung look beautiful when his mouth parted a little bit . Doyoung could feel Jaehyun’s dick twitched inside him and he also feel that’s hes going to come in any seconds . Doyoung play with his own dick , pumped it up and down quickly before he feel that Jaehyun found his sweet spots and keep thrusting into it make Doyoung cant hold it back anymore and he finally let out his sperm after long time . Jaehyun inside him still fucking him hard but he could tell that Jaehyun is also close to orgasm . Jaehyun then pulled out his dick , slowly throbbing his dick before Doyoung quickly shoved it infront of his face wanting Jaehyun’s seed to be on his pretty face and Jaehyun literally have no problem with it . Doyoung let his tongue out and Jaehyun hit his dick with Doyoung’s mouth few times before he finally come . Doyoung then put Jaehyun’s dick on his mouth and suck all the seeds until its dry . Both of them then fell into the now messed bed . The bedsheet now has a stained from their cum , and their sweats . Its smell sex all over again . Doyoung snuggles close to Jaehyun, hand resting on Jaehyun’s chest and Jaehyun fingers slowly ruffles Doyoung’s hair.

“How do you know my routine?” Doyoung finally ask .  
“I heard you like 3 weeks ago and its always come by at the exact came day and times… At first I thought youre with the members but then I realized that youre in your room alone and also ,,, I once saw you go through your fav pornstar account” Jaehyun answered .  
“Why do you think that I would not push you out?”  
“Hyung ,, I know you cant resist me” Doyoung then softly hit Jaehyun’s chest .

“I want to take a shower then go to bed … I guess you can go to your shared bedroom before Johnny looking for you” Doyoung said  
“I want to sleep with you tonight” Jaehyun demand  
“You cant . The members will notice something stranged between us”  
Jaehyun pout before he replied “I know what I do and please ,, just today”  
Doyoung sigh before he nod and Jaehyun happily gives Doyoung a kiss on his forehead making Doyoung flash his gummy smiles . 

// AND PROBABLY THEY ALWAYS DO THIS EVERY WEEK THAT ITS BECOME ROUTINE FOR BOTH THEM AND DOYOUNG DOESN’T NEED HIS PORNSTAR VIDEO TO LAID HIM EASE WHEN HE GOT A WHOLE JAEHYUN IN FRONT OF HIM //

**Author's Note:**

> \- kudos & comments are appreciated <3


End file.
